


Everybody goes down well with beer

by Petra



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Bitty makes perfect pies. Jack wants to be part of perfection.





	Everybody goes down well with beer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dsudis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts), [vass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vass/gifts).



"Sorry, honey, you're the one pie I can't make." Bitty shrugs.

Jack pouts exaggeratedly. "Aww, why not?"

"I'd have to add so much fat to keep you moist. You're all dark meat."

Jack's skin is midwinter pale. "Am not."

A loving squish of his thigh. "Underneath, sugar. You're stew meat. Jack jerky. I'd be chewing on you for months."

"Sounds good to me. Euh, maybe not _chewing_ -chewing the whole time."

"Afraid you'd get too tender for me?"

"I already am."

Bitty groans. "Stop. Syrup won't soften me."

"Good, I like you--"

"Stop! Or I'll make Jack Pie anyhow," tartly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the confluence of having conversations with Dira about Check, Please!; Dira's story [Things We Held In Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678899); and my terrible sense of humor.
> 
> The title is part of the warning. As for the abbreviated-for-length Tom Swiftie, I have no excuse.


End file.
